


Sleep Deprived Hallucinations

by undermoonlitstars



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Week 2018, sterekvampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermoonlitstars/pseuds/undermoonlitstars
Summary: Stiles barely has an encounter with a vampire. It's still enough to make Derek jealous.





	Sleep Deprived Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> So, umm, this is a bit late, I know. Also, just a general disclaimer, because I sort of forgot before, but I don't own Teen Wolf, and I'm not profiting from these fanworks.

‘I’m dead.’

Stiles slumps into Scott as they wait for the first bell to ring, completely ignoring the way Scott was preoccupied staring at Allison. 

‘You smell like it,’ Scott pushes him away wrinkling his nose. 

‘Dude!’ Stiles pulls a face at him, they’re bros: Scott’s not meant to point it out that loudly in a public setting. 

Scott takes in Stiles’s whole miserable demeanor and asks him if he’s alright. 

Stiles shrugs in answer because that’s all he can do without lying. He doesn’t feel great. Not unwell, just tired, drained, maybe. He’d felt that way all weekend. First he thought it was just a hangover, but now he wonders if he’s coming down with something. 

Danny’s latest boyfriend lives in Beacon Heights, and is notorious for throwing outrageous parties at any given time. As soon as Danny mentioned it in Lydia’s hearing she was determined to see it for herself, and insisted on dragging all them along at the first opportunity. Which is how Stiles ended up hungover in the first place, but every time he tries to dredge up some kind of memory of Saturday night, he mostly comes up blank. 

He slouches after Scott into English and tries to remember… something. Mostly it was fuzzy. 

He thinks he remembers dancing with someone - he _definitely_ remembers making out with somebody. Well, more the sensation of wild drunk kisses and someone else’s mouth on his neck. He can conjure memories of a dark corner and downing shots, but he can’t recall a face.

It should worry him, but Mrs Hall’s lecture on _Animal Farm_ is only serving to fuel his exhaustion. He barely spots Scott’s concerned face from underneath drooping eyelids and tries to reassure him, but he’s already out. 

The rest of the day passes as a battle against sleep for Stiles, though he stays awake a little better through the other classes. His friends are worried, and take shifts watching him. He insists he doesn’t need it, just needs to go home and sleep, then he’ll be fine. They let him believe it for now, but Stiles knows if he’s like this tomorrow he’ll get dragged to a doctor. He doesn’t refuse Scott’s offer to drive him home and it’s a relief to get in. 

His plans for a nap are as short lived as his enthusiasm for this day. 

Derek is waiting for him. 

He lurks by the window like the creeper lord he is, and Stiles is reminded that while he used to think Derek’s whole demeanor was scary, now he knows better. The poor guy just looks awkward, like he doesn’t know where to place himself. 

Well, Stiles isn’t in any shape to help him out of that today, so he faceplants onto his bed before kicking off his shoes. He can feel Derek’s eyes on him, and he barely muster the energy to greet him. 

‘What are you doing here?’ He mumbles into his pillow, but he hears Derek’s shifting weight as he steps closer. 

‘Scott, texted me. He said you were sick.’ 

Stiles waves his hand, as if to gesture at all of his sick self, but he doesn’t look up to see if he managed it. Whatever. Derek can tell he’s sick anyway. 

Derek’s footsteps pause, and after few moments Stiles feels Derek’s palm on the nape of his neck. It takes all of his effort not to seize up his shoulders. He’s seen Derek do that with the other wolves in his pack - Isaac, mostly, as it seems to be a gesture of comfort. If he rejects this now, he doesn’t think Derek will ever offer it again. 

The mattress dips as Derek sits beside him, all slow, carefully placed movements. Stiles tries to turn over and look at him, but Derek’s to quick for him, he’s tugging the collar of Stiles’s t-shirt down with one sharp swipe, and he goes from softly caring to tense and growling in less than a second. 

‘What the hell is this?’

What the hell is what? 

‘What’s what?’ He tries to crane his neck, but it would have been impossible even if he was firing on all cylinders. 

‘That.’ He hauls Stiles from the bed, and holds him upright in front of the mirror he has inside his closet, as close to furious he’s ever seen Derek get. 

He’s pointing at something on Stile’s neck, and Stiles leans towards the mirror to get a closer look. It looks like… 

Stiles blinks, shakes his head, then looks again, this time with his nose pressed against the glass. 

He can’t be lucid enough for this. 

It looks like an old school Hollywood vampire bite. 

His breath’s already fogged the mirror, so he turns around to ask Derek. ‘Is that really what I’m seeing, or am I just really sleep deprived?’ 

Derek’s grip tightens on one of his shoulders and his other hand points viciously at the mark on his neck. ‘That. Is the reason you’re so exhausted,’ he turns around and starts pacing. ‘It’s also why you smell disgusting.’ 

‘What? What do you mean?’ Stiles collapses onto his bed, he feels lightheaded all of a sudden, and hopes this won’t devolve into a panic attack. 

‘That party you went to at the weekend. It was in Beacon Heights, right?’ 

Wow. Derek inflected a question. Things must be dire.

He isn’t able to get an answer out before Derek’s talking over him. ‘It must have been. None of them would come _here_. Even Beacon Heights might be too close…’ 

‘None of what? Are you ever going to explain what you’re talking about?’ 

Derek turns to look him directly in the eye. ‘I’m talking about vampires, Stiles.’ He braces himself for Stiles’s reaction. 

Stiles doesn’t blame him. If this had been a good day, he would have been _all_ over that. As it is, he only manages a slow blink that makes him look annoyingly doe-eyed. ‘Vampires, are a thing. Because of course they are. You didn’t think any of us might like to know that at one point?’ 

‘No. Hollywood got some things right. We don’t get along. We don’t talk about them. Ever. And we never share territory. We can barely share states.’ 

Yeah, Stiles is gonna need to be in better health to process that one properly. For now, though, he shrugs it off. ‘And what does the fact that I apparently ran into a vampire have to do with the fact that I’m sick? And smell? I don’t think I smell.’ 

‘You do. It’s because when they feed on people they leave a toxin in the blood. You’ll feel drained for a couple days. We can smell it your bloodstream like your adderall. 

Stiles thinks it over, and it takes a while because his brain feels like mush. 

‘I can’t believe I met a _vampire_ and forgot.’ 

Derek huffs and folds his arms. ‘I can’t believe you let a vampire feed on you.’ 

Stiles can’t figure out the expression on Derek’s face. It’s mostly indignation, but there’s a little bit of something else there, too. ‘Let them? It’s not like I could do much to stop them if they were set on it.’ 

Derek rolls his eyes. ‘They don’t have a “supernatural thrall”, Stiles. They only draw in their victims with normal seduction skills. You let them do it.’ 

Stiles fights to stand up, fueled by indignation, ‘So, what, you’re saying I deserve to be sick?’ 

‘That is not what I said.’ Derek looks like he’s about to take off out the window, and Stiles has just had enough of Derek just walking away when things don’t go the way he wants. 

‘Why are you being so weird about this? So a vampire fed on me, it was once, it’s not like it sucked me dry. And, yes, it was at that party in Beacon Heights, so I probably will never encounter it again. So what’s your problem?’ 

Derek mumbles something, and it’s like he knows Stiles can’t hear it and Stiles, is so, so tired, he’s ready to sleep to death, so he makes Derek repeat it. 

‘Bloodsharing is like sex for them. Bloodsharing and feeding…’ He waves his hand to one side and trails off, letting Stiles put the pieces together on his own. 

‘So… No, okay, wait. You’re saying I basically had sex with a vampire,’ Derek just looks uncomfortable, and Stiles is left to riddle it out anyway. ‘But I didn’t actually have sex with a vampire. So you’re pissed bec- oh my god. Derek Hale are you jealous?’ Stiles’s voice has suddenly gone incredibly pitchy. 

Derek can’t be jealous. Derek _is_ jealous. This has to be some kind of sleep-deprived hallucination. Are those a thing? They must be, he’s in one. 

Stiles didn’t think it was possible for Derek to look any more uncomfortable than he did before, but now he looks like he wants the floor to swallow him up. Also. He’s blushing. That’s a new look for Derek. Stiles likes it. He also looks like he’s going to leave. 

‘Derek wait,’ Stiles grabs his arm before he can escape. Derek avoids his eye. 

‘We should talk about this tomorrow. When you’re not half dead on your feet.’ 

Stiles scans his face for any hint of a lie. He doesn’t think it is, but he wouldn’t put it past Derek to promise that then pretend it was all a product of Stiles’s exhausted mind. 

He leans forward and kisses him, a soft, gentle press of mouths at first, but when Stiles licks Derek’s bottom lip, Derek lets him in. 

It’s clumsy, a little sloppy and not the best kiss Stiles ever had, but it also _is_ because it’s Derek and he’s kissing him back. 

Stiles loses his balance, and ends up putting his hands on Derek’s hips to stop an embarrassing faceplant to the floor. Not that it mattered, because Derek caught him, his arms around Stiles’s waist, and when he pulls away to look up at him he’s got a fond grin on his face. Tiny, but there. 

‘Promise we _will_ talk about this tomorrow?’ Stiles isn’t sure he’s ever needed to hear Derek’s words so badly. 

‘I promise,’ Derek finally lets go of him to jump back out the window, his hands lingering. Stiles doesn’t want him to leave, but he’s still got that smile on his face, so he thinks he can handle it for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, if anyone's interested, the bloodsharing concept was loosely inspired by the Vampire Diaries books. (Which are VASTLY different from the tv show.) Yeah, but in those the vampires don't really have sex with each other, but when they drink each others blood they get all these feelings of ecstasy, euphoria, etc. So yeah, that's where that came from.


End file.
